


Lemonade.

by Marvolo_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Music, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Rose Weasley/Reese Weasley, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvolo_Riddle/pseuds/Marvolo_Riddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dni w Hogwarcie umykają z prędkością większą niż Albus mógłby się spodziewać. Zaczyna się piąty rok nauki i w głowie chłopaka kiełkuje pomysł na wzbogacenie swojego życia o kolejne przygody. Piętnastoletni Al wraz z przyjaciółmi zakłada zespół.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. „Boys”.

Trwało wrześniowe popołudnie. Powieki Albusa na zmianę ciężko opadały, by za chwilę gwałtownie się unieść. Chłopiec nie spał już od kilkudziesięciu godzin. Zeszłą noc poświęcił na pisanie jednego tekstu piosenki, który okazał się w końcu i tak porażką. Piętnastolatek nie miał zamiaru się jeszcze poddać. Po prostu potrzebował chwili snu.

Nie było mu to jednak dane.

Mruknął coś sennie, gdy jego ramię zostało kilkakrotnie lekko szturchnięte. Nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi, postanawiając drzemać dalej.

–Albus Potter – zagrzmiał głos ponad jego głową, który natychmiast przywrócił mu przytomność. Nastolatek oderwał policzek od blatu ławki, prostując się natychmiast na miejscu, możliwe, że łudząc się iż uda mu się sprawić wrażenie takiego, który na pewno przed chwilą nie zasnął.

Swoje nieprzytomne spojrzenie zwrócił na nauczyciela Transmutacji, który nadal nachylał się nad nim, lustrując przemęczonego chłopca wzrokiem.

–Wydajesz się być wykończony, Potter. – Młody Ślizgon nawet nie drgnął, gdy mężczyzna mu się niemalże potępieńczo przyglądał.

Albus potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by zorientować się, że nauczyciel nadal stoi przy nim i najwyraźniej czeka na coś, czego jeszcze Potter nie zrobił. Chłopiec zatem zrozumiał, że to przeprosiny są tym, czego się od niego oczekiwało, a wobec tego mógł zrobić tylko jedno – cicho mruknąć stosowne słowa, ewentualnie jeszcze przykleić sobie powieki do czoła.

Z powiekami miał zamiar poradzić sobie za chwilę jednak pokorną prośbę o wybaczenie wymamrotał jak najszybciej.

Profesor w odpowiedzi skinął mu głową po czym odezwał się ponownie, tym razem głosem mniej chłodnym i nieprzyjemnym. Kierowała nim niechętna troska.

–Przejdź się do skrzydła szpitalnego –polecił mu mężczyzna. –Dobrze ci to zrobi.

Albus nie zwlekał długo z wykonaniem polecenia.

W następnym momencie już zamykał za sobą drzwi klasy i przemierzał korytarz zamku, kierując się do skrzydła szpitalnego.

 

*

 

–Niech cię piekło pochłonie, Potter –zawołał podekscytowany blondyn, wskakując energicznie na łóżko przyjaciela. –Jak możesz mówić, że to jest złe? – Scorpius trzymał w dłoni świstek papieru, który zapisany był pokreślonymi słowami i licznymi poprawkami, które nachodziły na jeszcze inne korekty.

Albus wyrwał chłopakowi kartkę i schował ją do szuflady w stoliku nocnym przy łóżku, zamykając gwałtownie drzwi mebla. Gdy Albus tracił cierpliwość ( tym razem do własnych niepowodzeń ) nie przypominał tej spokojnej, pokojowej i opanowanej osoby, którą zazwyczaj był.

–Nie próbuj mnie pocieszać – burknął ciemnowłosy chłopiec, poprawiając się na materacu łóżka.

Wzrok, którym mierzył piętnastoletniego Ślizgona Scorpius wcale nie wskazywał na to, że sprawa jest zamknięta, gdy schowa się jej przedmiot do szafki. Malfoy uważał tekst tej piosenki za coś naprawdę dobrego i być może Albus się z nim nie zgadzał, ale on... rzadko kiedy w ogóle przyznawał rację Malfoyowi. Tym razem nie było inaczej.

–Ty i ten twój perfekcjonizm, Potter…

–Nie masz pojęcia… Nieważne –Albus cmoknął ze zirytowaniem i machnął ręką. –To się nie nadaje na piosenkę, Scorp.

Między przyjaciółmi na chwilę zapadła cisza. Obaj nie mieli zamiaru opuścić swojego stanowiska w sprawie. Malfoy jednak nie był w stanie nijak przekonać Pottera do tego, że jest inaczej niż ten myśli.

–Czemu nie pokażesz tego reszcie chłopaków? –odezwał się w końcu blondyn, nie podnosząc wzroku na Albusa, który w tamtej chwili zapewne przewrócił oczami. Scorpius nie musiał go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że na pewno tak właśnie zareagował.

–Bo mnie wyśmieją –odpowiedział jednak krótko Albus.

Tekst, który spisał młody Potter na papierze był zdecydowanie zbyt intymny. Gdy chłopak nie potrafił już niczego wymyślić w kwestii pierwszej autorskiej piosenki zespołu – niepotrzebnie pozwolił sobie na kierowanie się emocjami. Zdaniem nastolatka to, co wykrzesał było zbyt żenujące, pełne frazesów, tandetnych metafor i…jego własnych uczuć.

 

Wzrok Albusa podążył ku Scorpiusowi, który nadal wbijał swoje spojrzenie w łóżkową narzutę. Piętnastoletni blondyn był naburmuszony i wcale nie ukrywał bycia jedynym niesłusznie potraktowanym.

–Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Malfoy –powiedział ciepło Albus, sięgając dłonią do kolana przyjaciela, by poklepać je w koleżeńskim geście.

Scorpius niechętnie podniósł na przyjaciela spojrzenie szarych oczu. Nie potrafił gniewać się na Albusa. Zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło o jego własną piosenkę, do której tylko i wyłącznie Potter miał prawo. Mógł z nią robić co chciał. Niestety.

–Zamknij się, Potter –mruknął do chłopaka, niedyskretnie powstrzymując uśmiech cisnący się na usta. 

To jeszcze nie koniec.


	2. „Ask Me Why”

–Nie możemy w nieskończoność grać tylko coverów – odezwał się Teddy, poprawiając na szyi pas od gitary. Jego wzrok momentalnie podążył do Albusa, który próbował sprawić wrażenie jakby nic nie słyszał.

–Al powiedział, że prawie już skończył piosenkę. – Mówiąc to Scorpius posłał Potterowi znaczące spojrzenie. Minęły już dwa dni odkąd Malfoy dostał w swoje ręce tekst, którego to Albus nie zgodził się pokazać reszcie.

Od tamtej jednak pory chłopak próbował wielokrotnie osiągnąć sukces i napisać nową piosenkę. Nie udało mu się i nadal był w kropce. Ale tak samo jak był perfekcjonistą – nie potrafił również się poddawać.

–Dobrze, by było gdyby Al się pośpieszył. – W głosie Teda nie było żadnej złośliwości. Posłał krótki uśmiech Potterowi, na który ten lekko odpowiedział własnym, majstrując coś przy własnej gitarze.

Teddy Lupin był dla Albusa niemal rodziną. Przyjaźnili się od dziecka, bowiem ojciec Ala był chrzestnym szesnastoletniego Puchona. Gdy byli młodsi razem chodzili do mugolskiej szkoły podstawowej, a gdy starszy o rok Ted dostał list z Hogwartu – Al cieszył się razem z nim, nie mogąc się doczekać aż on sam dołączy do Lupina w szkole dla czarodziejów i czarownic.

To właśnie Ted ostatecznie go utwierdził w tym, że nie ma nic złego w byciu uczniem Slytherinu. Oczywiście ogromny wpływ na to miała także przyjaźń ze Scorpiusem, którego Albus spotkał w drodze do Hogwartu. Al cieszył się, że nie został zupełnie sam, gdy James postanowił udawać wtedy, że nie ma z nim nic wspólnego

 

–…słuchasz mnie? – Głos  Scorpiusa dotarł wreszcie do świadomości Ala.

Blondyn właśnie pochylał się nad niższym Potterem.

Albus musiał zupełnie odpłynąć.

–Wybacz. Zupełnie cię nie słuchałem – odpowiedział, zdejmując z szyi gitarę, która po chwili oparł o ścianę w ich salce do prób.

–Mówiłem, że Gryffindor urządza spotkanie. Reese powiedział wcześniej, że możemy wpaść jeżeli mamy ochotę.

Albus parsknął śmiechem w odpowiedzi, a gdy spojrzawszy na Scorpiusa, zauważył, że ten wcale nie żartuje – jego mina zrzedła znacznie.

–To głupi pomysł – stwierdził krótko Potter i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z piwniczki. Scorpius podążył za nim.

–Daj spokój. Nie możesz być aż tak aspołeczny. – Humor Malfoya wyraźnie osłabł. Potter rzadko kiedy wychodził do większej grupy ludzi czego Scorpius nie potrafił zrozumieć. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że się nie starał pojąć.

–Nie mogę? – powtórzył Albus, unosząc jedną brew pytająco i zamykając na klucz pomieszczenie opuszczone przez nich parę chwil temu.

Scorpius jęknął cicho w proteście i zwrócił oczy ku niebu, szukając ratunku dla Albusa tam.

–Nie! –warknął bezsilnie Malfoy.

 

*

 

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru  był wypełniony po brzegi ludźmi. Był tu zapewne każdy Gryfon od czwartego rocznika wzwyż i także nie brakło uczniów pozostałych trzech Domów. Najmniej jednak pojawiło się tu Ślizgonów, którzy nie zwykli zbyt często się pojawiać w obrębie terytorium Gryfonów.

Niemal jednak zawsze można było tam spotkać stałych bywalców tego piętra zamku.

Było ich dokładnie dwóch – jeden nieco zbyt niski jak na swój wiek, o buźce równie ładnej co nieco demonicznej i oczach, które były być może jego drugą najbardziej charakterystyczną rzeczą zaraz po niskim wzroście. Ów były w kolorze jasnego szmaragdu i wydawały się potrafić przejrzeć kogoś na wylot.

Drugi z chłopców tak często przebywających w towarzystwie Gryfonów znacznie różnił się od pierwszego. Miał jasne i wiecznie utrzymywane w kontrolowanym nieładzie włosy, a także był niemal o głowę wyższy od pierwszego z nich. Tak jak większość czystokrwistych i szanownych rodów – cechował się stonowanym i eleganckim pięknem własnej osoby. Wizerunek chłodnego i aroganckiego Ślizgona z dobrego domu przełamywał jego charakterystyczny, rozgrzewający serce każdej czarownicy w Hogwarcie uśmiech.

Na pierwszy rzut oka obaj chłopcy różnili się od siebie znacznie, ale gdy poznało się ich bliżej, można było się przekonać o tym, że łączyło ich naprawdę dużo i cokolwiek to było, co ich łączyło – było głębokie.

 

Z każdym kolejnym rokiem w Hogwarcie coraz łatwiej było o znalezienie alkoholu czy czegokolwiek innego, czego akurat przeciętny  nastolatek potrzebował do tego, żeby dobrze się bawić.

Dlatego na spotkaniu u Gryfonów nie brakowało wysokoprocentowych trunków, a za czym idzie – także i pijanych dzieciaków.

Al nie należał do ludzi, którzy nie mieli za priorytet kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Chłopak rzadko kiedy się upijał, a Scoprius wobec czego nie potrafił wyjść z podziwu. Malfoy bowiem należał do tego drugiego typu ludzi – im bardziej się zataczasz, tym zabawa jest lepsza.

 

Albus tym razem czuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo w towarzystwie pijanych przyjaciół.  Od pół godziny pił to samo piwo, znosząc wydzierającego się nad jego uchem Malfoya, który próbował przekrzyczeć muzykę i porozumieć się z Reesem stojącym naprzeciwko niego.

Weasley także był członkiem zespołu Albusa. Rudowłosy chłopiec na początku nie umiał zupełnie grać na żadnym instrumencie, a śpiewanie zaś wychodziło mu gorzej niż Scopriusowi. Szybko jednak opanował perkusję i okazało się, że to miejsce na bębnami jest mu pisane. Malfoy nazywał to naturalnym talentem i wrodzonym wyczuciem rytmu, a Albus z kolei uważał, że to gitara potrzebuje znacznie więcej finezji niż walenie w bębny. Scoprius wówczas spoglądał na niego potępiająco i kontynuował zachwalanie talentu Reese’a.

Pottera w takich momentach bolał mózg od powstrzymywania się od przewrócenia oczyma.

 

Tym razem nikt nie poruszał tematu talentów czy w ogóle muzyki, nikt nie pytał o „prawie-skończoną-piosenkę-Ala” i Potter mógł być przynajmniej za to wdzięczny.

Scorpius wydawał się nie odrywać ust od kolejnych puszek z piwem, podtrzymywał się na ramieniu Albusa i dzięki temu wydawał się trzymać stabilnie, ale Potter wiedział, że gdyby tylko go zostawił samemu sobie na chwilę – ten w końcu by runął na ziemię, podniósł się i znowu zaczął chwiać tak intensywnie, że tylko nadnaturalna siła utrzymałaby go w pionie.

–Al, nie myślałeś kiedyś nad zmianą image’u grupy? – odezwała się nagle Gryfonka, która rozmawiała wcześniej z Tedem, a teraz przystanęła przy Albusie. –Moglibyście zacząć się ubierać jak rockmeni. No wiesz. W skórę.

Albus zmarszczył brwi lekko, a po chwili także cicho się zaśmiał, gdy spróbował sobie to wyobrazić.

–Wyglądałbym okropnie w skórze –stwierdził z niejaką goryczą.

W ich stronę nagle zwrócił się nietrzeźwy Malfoy, by dorzucić swoje pięć groszy.

–Nie bądź taki skromny, Al –powiedział z rozbawieniem. –Wyglądałbyś we wszystkim cudownie.

Scorpius wpatrywał się w przyjaciela dłuższą chwilę, zaglądając mu głęboko w oczy. Albusa to powstrzymało od roześmiania mu się w twarz. Nie wiedzieć czemu – słowa pijanego Malfoya wpłynęły na niego w jakiś niewyjaśniony sposób, jakimś niewyjaśnionym cudem.

–To prawda. – Głos Gryfonki wyrwał Albusa z dziwnego otępienia. –Gdybyś był trochę wyższy mógłbyś zostać modelem.

Potter podziękował za komplement wdzięcznym uśmiechem po czym zwrócił się do blondyna wiszącego na jego ramieniu.

–Chyba już pójdę. Jestem zmęczony.

Scorpius uraczył Pottera urażonym grymasem, ale zamiast przekonywać go, żeby został – zdjął rękę z jego ramion, nie omieszkując przy tym wykorzystania okazji do zmierzwienia ciemnych włosów Albusa po czym nachylił się nieco nad przyjacielem.

–Wyśpij się – mruknął na ucho Ala blondyn i puścił Pottera wolno, żegnając się z nim krótko.

Albus czym prędzej ruszył w kierunku dormitorium.

To był ten wieczór.

Wszystko już wiedział.

Teraz musiał już tylko to zapisać.


End file.
